


A Cup of Coffee in the Morning

by misura



Category: Stealth (2005)
Genre: Breakfast, Character Death Fix, Domestic, Families of Choice, Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two guys, a girl and an AI with opinions about old pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee in the Morning

"Seriously," Ben says, and if he's talking with his mouth full, so what? It's great toast and any moment now, someone's going to try and steal it. "Do you know how much stuff in this house has got chips in it?"

Of course, he's forgotten for a moment who he's talking to. Henry's probably the biggest geek in the navy, and definitely the biggest one in their squadron.

"I like making toast," EDI says. "It's fun."

Then again, maybe Henry's only the _second_ biggest geek by now. It's hard to outgeek a computer who's downloaded every episode of Star Trek ever made and then proceeded to produce a set of pie charts to demonstrate the basic strategic flaws in the Enterprise's battles and Captain Kirk's attempts to seduce women. (Ben would like to state for the record that the Enterprise always won the fight and that Kirk always got the girl so there, what strategic flaws?)

"Really? What's fun about it?" Henry eyes Ben's toast.

Ben weighs the pros of being armed with a stab-capable object against the cons of trying to eat toast with a fork.

"I believe that I should soon be able to hit any object in the kitchen with an 89% chance of success."

"Okay." Henry opens the fridge. It's not particularly well-stocked - none of them are the domestic type, but apparently there's lots of stuff about eating properly on the internet (and, okay, Ben does pay _some_ attention to what he eats, as any good pilot does) and now every four days or so, some guy in a van drops by with a delivery. There's fresh fruit, generally, and vegetables and milk.

It's not quite the way Ben imagined ever settling down, but it's not so bad and it's only temporary.

Building one high-tech, best of the best plane takes a lot of time. (Money, too, only happily, that's not their problem.)

Apparently, building one high-tech, best of the best plane _and_ one higher-tech, can-be-trusted-in-the-hands-of-an-AI plane takes even more time.

Henry picks some old pizza out of the fridge (some people will eat anything for breakfast) and closes it to the sound of an alarm bell.

"It is generally not advised to consume any left-over pizza later than two days past its purchase, Talon 3," EDI says in his 'listen to me being prissy' voice. (Ben can tell by the way he's not using Henry's name, too.) "I would advise you to deposit that box and its contents into the trash bin."

"Naw, it's good. I'm good."

The alarm bell keeps ringing. It's not a physical alarm - _that_ , they could have switched off at will. But EDI's speaker-system is all through the house by now and thus, so is the alarm.

Ben's not entirely sure why he thought it was a good idea at the time.

"Could someone _please_ shut down that noise?" He's also not entirely sure why Kara looks incredibly sexy with a towel on her head - it might be the way it goes with her bathrobe, but really, it barely shows anything and there's nothing under there he hasn't seen before.

Like woman, she is a mystery.

"Good morning, Kara. Would you like a cup of coffee?" EDI sounds like Ben would sound if he was capable of producing coffee at the drop of a hat. (Well, close. He knows how to operate a coffee machine, obviously.)

"Yes. With - " The smell of fresh coffee fills the kitchen.

"I know how you like it," EDI says, and Ben should probably get his head examined for thinking for just one second that sounded an awful lot like some sort of innuendo. (Then again, there _are_ appliances with chips in them in the bedroom.)

"How come me and Henry didn't get any coffee?"

"You got toast," EDI says.

Henry, supposedly, got the friendly warning about eating old pizza.

Kara smiles at him smugly, steaming mug in hand.

"How about I toss this in the trash can and you make me some coffee, too?" Henry asks.

"Negative. It is incorrect for you to leave your wingman."

"He means you should've asked for coffee for me, too," Ben says helpfully.

"Positive," EDI says. "However, being a creature of free will, I may choose to ignore this commandment. I shall now make coffee for both of you."


End file.
